Places to NOT have sex
by poisoncupcake
Summary: This is just some short stories over places where you should not have sex... there is a reason why there is a bed room. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. The Closet

This will be a Junjou Romantica couple only! Maybe I'll add Sekaiichi Hatsukoi in here, how about it?

* * *

**~Misaki's POV~**

_'Damn Usagi-san...'_ I thought, picking up a mini Suzuki-san laying on the floor. I gently put it on the couch, next to the giant Suzuki-san._ 'Why can't he pick up his own things instead of making me do this?'_

I huffed, starting up the vacuum and continuing to vacuum the mess. It made me angry how I was practically a slave in this house, and Usagi-san just lounge around like it was no big deal. Had it not been my OCD with cleaning, this place would be a dump.

"Misaki! Can you help me get something in the closet?" Usagi-san called, and I huffed, blowing a strand of my hair away.

I walked over to the closet he was standing near. His silver hair gleamed lustrously in the light, and his face was adorably innocent. I blushed at my own thoughts, and quickly pushed them away. "What is it?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"I need to get something out of here, but I can't find it. Can you help me?" he batted his purple eyes at me, and I blushed.

"Why not?" I mumbled, walking inside the small closet. Usagi-san followed me afterwards.

"What are you looking for anyways?" I questioned, looking through his coats.

"It's a mini Suzuki-san key chain that I had in the pocket of my coat. I got it one day, but I can't find it now. And I want it back." he said so simply, blinking his violet eyes with innocence.

Seriously? You're going to pester me for this? You're going to make me do manual labor just to find a key chain you could buy at a dollar store? What the hell? Didn't he know that I have things to do? Rooms to clean? Food to cook? Tests to study for?

"No!" I told him, crossing my arms in defiance.

He raised his eyebrow seductively, as if he was challenged.

"I have to cook and clean and study and do other things; I can't waste my time in here, trying to find something you can find at a dollar store."

"But, I want it back." he pouted.

"Well, go buy a new one! You have all the money in the world." Just as I was about to walk out, Usagi-san closed the door of the small closet, making it more cramped than it actually was.

"I do have another purpose for you being here," he whispered lustfully in my ear as his breath shivered my spine.

"Usagi-san?" I attempted to back away, but there was no where to back away to.

He turned on the light, and I could see he had a hungry look in his eye. He leaned down and caught my lips with his. At first he was slow and sensual, massaging my lips in a very seducing manner. He then went in deeper, wrapping his arms around my small and delicate waste, thrusting in his tongue.

"Usagi-san..." I moaned. "Not in here..." I gasped as he continued to kiss me.

"Why not here?" he asked simply. "It's a new place for us to have sex. It could be interesting, don't you think?" his hands on my hips sent my heart into overtime, and I thought I would collapse.

"But..." I attempted to talk to him, but he kept occupying my lips. "It's so small... and cramped in here!"

"Exactly..." he grinned, sucking on my lips and biting them playfully. I moaned as my hands made their way up to his neck, bringing him in closer to me. "Besides, you need to get your stressed relieved, don't you think so?"

"Stupid pervert..." I moaned as his tongue invaded my mouth, exploring my mouth so deeply that I thought my mouth would widen because of it. His lips bruised my own, but I didn't care at all.

"Stop complaining," his lips murmured against my own. "And start stripping,"

I turned extremely red at his words, and he knew that would happen to me. He chuckled, taking off my pants in a smooth move. He continued kissing me, but also grabbed me down there, and started pumping me.

"Ah! Usagi-san!" I groaned as his lips started sucking my neck. I could feel him leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere, but the pleasure was too much for me to even care. He knew my pleasure spots, and used them to his own advantage.

He lifted up my shirt and started licking his soft tongue all over my torso. As he did that, I attempted to unbuttoned his shirt, but I had to let it hang as my hands became excited and numb at the familiar sensation Usagi-san was making me experience.

I wanted to move my arms around, but the closet was small. I was surprised both of us could even fit in here. I was practically sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. My legs were a bit too long, so my feet were against the other side of the wall. Usagi-san just sat on my legs. He moved down, and as his tongue got closer, and I began to feel excited.

"Usagi-san..." I whispered as I felt him sucking me down there. "Ah...! Oh my god!" my hands made their way to his hair, which I gripped mercilessly.

"Misaki... you're so delicious," he grinned, and I turned extremely red at his flattering.

"Ah!" My head fell back as he continued sucking me, and the pleasure was just so much. I was anticipating for him to thrust inside me... He stopped sucking me and pushed his fingers inside of me.

"Oh..! Ah! Usagi-san!" I gasped. "Just put it inside me!" I begged him, and he grinned with much lust and pleasure.

"Misaki... you turn me on so easily..." his lips hovered over my head as he put his member inside of me.

"Ah!" I screamed, and harshly bashed my head against the wall, knocking down some books and some coats. "Dammit!" I cursed as they fell on top of me.

"Misaki!" Usagi san quickly stood up. But, being that this wasn't a very high closet, he, too, bumped his head. I got up to help up, but our clothes on the floor became tangled with our feet. Usagi-san ended up falling on top of me as I was victimized by coats, coat hangers, and the wall.

"Dammit!" I yelled in pain.

* * *

**~Later~**

Usagi-san placed the ice on my head, and I glared at him with anger.

"What?" he questioned, snuggling beside me. "I only wanted to help you relieve stress. You seemed so worried about your tests, that I just wanted to help you relieve stress."

"Yeah, but look where it ended me up!" I groaned, laying against Suzuki-san. "Dammit... this is going to hurt."

"Here, lay on me," he sat up, and forced me to lay on his lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a pout, stroking my hair lovingly.

"Idiot..." I cursed at him as he iced my bruised head. In the end, we couldn't have sex. "We are never having sex in that closet!"

* * *

So, I'm open to new ideas about places to not have sex! If you want, just write a review with a place that you shouldn't have sex.

Anyways... I hoped you enjoy!


	2. The Kitchen

**~Misaki's POV~**

I was cooking in the kitchen for dinner, while Usagi-san sat next to Suzuki-san reading his manuscript and writing down some details. I made sure to stay quiet and not bother him.

I turned on a stove to heat up another pan, and started to cut some vegetables.

I never thought about being a sort of 'house wife' for Usagi-san, but the idea seemed logical. I was the one always cooking, always cleaning, always doing the laundry, always doing everything just to keep this house clean and Usagi-san happy. But, I did love to cook, and it always helped me to escape the troubles I was with and focus on something else for a change. It was nice...

"When will dinner be ready?" Usagi-san questioned, laying down against Suzuki-san in a manner that made me blush.

"W-Within thirty minutes to an hour." I stuttered a bit, looking away and focusing on the vegetables I was cooking.

Just then, I heard him get up. He groaned a bit. "But... I don't know if I can't wait that long." he pouted.

"There might be some snacks in the fridge."

Usagi-san looked through the fridge. "But... there's nothing in here..."

"Then be patient and wait for dinner." I told him with a raise of my eyebrow.

As I was carefully cutting some vegetables, I felt his arms slither around my neck, and I jolt. "Usagi-san!"

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"Don't do that! I'm cutting vegetables, I need to be careful that I don't chop off my finger!" I chastised him.

"But I want someone to keep me busy while I wait for dinner," he pouted.

"I'm cooking right now. Play with Suzuki-san. Or better yet, finish your manuscript!"

"I've already finished it..." he crossed his arms in triumph.

"Then take a nap!" I told him.

Instead, he put his arms back around my neck. "What are you so mad about, Misaki?" he questioned in a whispered tone as his breath made my spine chill.

I blushed. "I'm not angry. You're just being very whiny."

"I'm just bored," he murmured.

"Then go find a cure for cancer if you're that bored." I told him sarcastically.

At times, I didn't understand Usagi-san. Sometimes he wanted me to make him some food to eat, but then the next minute he wants my full attention. He was very confusing...

"I have a better idea," he abruptly turned me around and gently placed his lips against my own.

"Oomf! Usagi-san!" I quickly placed the knife down before he pulled my lips back to his own. "We're in the kitchen!"

"Your point?" he questioned, occupying my lips once more. His tongue begged for an entrance, and I willingly let him in. His tongue danced in my mouth, and my hands, having a mind of their own, made their way up to his hair, where I pulled him in closer.

I groaned and moaned as Usagi-san had trailed his hands down, touching me in my sensitive areas.

"Shouldn't..." I broke the kiss for air, breathing heavily and having so much redness on my face. "Shouldn't we be in the bedroom?"

"What's your worry?" Usagi-san grinned as he trailed kissed along my jawline, and then down to my neck. He layered my neck with layers of saliva, making sure that he got every inch of it.

His hands made it down there, and he quickly pulled down my pants as his kissing and movements became faster and rougher. He quickly pumped me, and I clung to him because my legs began to feel weak and unable to support my body.

Just then, Usagi-san lifts me up and sets me on the counter.

Or what I thought was the counter. But withing a few seconds, a white-hot sensation burned my butt, and I widened my eyes.

"AHH!" I screamed, quickly jumping off at the burning sensation.

"Misaki!" Usagi-san looked surprised. I looked where I was sitting, and saw that I was sitting on the stove I had set to heat up.

I glared at Usagi-san, and slapped him on the arm. "Bastard!" I winced at the pain at my butt, wondering if I would be able to sit again... "Watch where you're putting me!"

"Misaki..." Usagi-san looked truly innocent. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I growled, but didn't say anything. "I need ice..." I told him as tears came to my eyes from the pain I was feeling.

He quickly got out some ice packs. "You should lay down so I can put them on you."

"No... I have to make dinner..." I wiped the tears that fell to my eyes. God dammit... it hurt so damn much!

"Forget about dinner; we'll order take out," he led me to the couch, placed me on my stomach, and gently put the ice packs on my behind.

"I'm sorry Misaki..." Usagi-san stroked my hair gently with a sad look to his face.

I faced away from him. "It's fine..." I mumbled, feeling equally guilty for yelling at him.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered, leaning in closer to me.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

Just then, he turned my head and gently kissed my lips, grasping my face as though he was afraid of breaking it. "I love you," he whispered.

"Idiot..." I let a few tears fall; I didn't know if it was from Usagi-san's confession, or from the pain in my behind. "We aren't having sex in the kitchen..."

"Agreed," he smiled a bit.

We shared that small, loving moment with each other, and I enjoyed it so much. The love between Usagi-san and I felt so real and magical at the moment, and I never wanted to escape it...

"So... does that mean we can't do anal?"

I slammed him on the head with a pillow and quickly turned my face away, hiding my blush.

* * *

I think i might do Takano and Ritsu in these stories... whataya think? Oh, and thanks so much for the ideas you guys! You are truly awesome! And this was my gift to you... ;)


	3. The Men's Changing Room

**~Akihiko's POV~**

"Are you done?" I questioned tiredly to Misaki as I wait in the men's changing room.

I was buying him a new suit because I felt like he needed another to add to his collection. Besides, he always looked adorable in them.

"Almost!" he stuttered in his pitched voice, and I just chuckle. Misaki never failed to bore me. Everyday with him was a new experience, and I always cherished each moment.

"Well, what's taking you so long?" I questioned.

"It's the suit itself! It's just uncomfortable." he replied, and I sighed. I got up and walked to his door. I opened it up, and he jumped. "Gah! At least tell me when you're coming in."

When I saw Misaki, I thought I would fall to my knees. He looked so... so... so handsome. The suit he wore was silk and black, making his skin look lighter and much more airbrushed. The silk green tie that was hopelessly around his neck accentuated his doe green eyes, and he fiddled with the suit so adorable.

I felt a blush coming to my face that I wasn't able to control. Usually, when Misaki looked like this, I would be able to hide it and just smoothly play it cool. But this time... I just couldn't control the redness on my face.

"I... I look ridiculous, don't I?" he murmured uneasily, looking up to me and making me weak in the knees.

"N-No, you look fine." I stuttered, closing the door and putting my jacket on the chair. "Here, I'll help you,"

I closed the space between us, and helped him with his tie. I could hear my heart beating at this sudden closeness, like it always did, but I took a deep breath to control it. I straightened out his suit, and buttoned it up for him. I turned him to the mirror, and put my elbow on his head, like an arm rest.

"There, you look better," I smiled to him, and I could see that he was blushing uncontrollably. I leaned down, still behind him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "In fact, you look hot."

Misaki turned extremely red at the words, and I grinned. I gently turned him around, and kissed him on the lips.

"Usagi-san!" he backed away from me.

"What?" I questioned. "It's just a kiss."

"You and I both know what that kiss will turn into. And we shouldn't do _it _in a public place!" He became flustered, and it just made my sexual pleasure raise higher. I wanted him...

"Why? There's barely anyone around who will hear." I told him truthfully, putting my hand against the wall as I leaned over him. I kissed him again, this time with more force. I trailed my lips all over his face, pecking him before going down to his neck. He moaned quietly, as if not wanting anyone to overhear us.

"Usagi-san..." he gasped quietly. "We're in a public place,"

"I don't care," I tell him, swiftly unbuttoning his suit and letting the fabrics fall off his pale body. "You know, I'm going to buy this suit for you."

"But it's expensive! I don't know how I can repay you back!" he looked at me with such innocence.

"Staying with me and keeping me happy is one way..." I grinned.

"Please Usagi-san... we shouldn't do it here," he begged, and his voice broke my heart.

"Is there something wrong in there?" A voice breaks our conversation, a feminine voice.

"Yes, it's just these pants are too tight on him, and he needs my help." I told her.

"Oh... okay." the woman mumbled nervously. "Just alert me if you need help,"

"We will," I replied.

"That was close..." Misaki mumbled as she walked away.

I continued to take off his pants, and he became flustered.

"No! Usagi-san!" I started licking him down there, and he held his hand to his mouth, attempting to suppress his moans. "No... please..."

I could feel his legs becoming weak, but I couldn't help what I was doing. I needed Misaki... he was just so adorable. My sexual desire was uncontrollable. yes, but Misaki still dealt with.

He gasped heavily, and I could feel his body becoming hot. He puts his hands on my shoulders, and kissed back up his torso.

Just then, I heard the clicking of the door, and I turned around to see the woman standing there, blushing.

"Uh..." Misaki started stuttering. "I'm so sorry-!"

But then, the lady just started squealing like a fan girl, and became all giddy, ranting on about how she loved these kinds of love.

Misaki just stood there, and quickly pulled up his pants as the lady became all fan girl and so excited about our gay romance. I just chuckled at this situation, and Misaki glared at me.

"We're lucky it was a fan girl of boy romance!" he whispered to me as we walked away from the woman who was winking at me. "If it were someone else, we would be kicked out and never be able to return!"

I quickly paid for the suit, and we walked to the car. "Hey, you gotta admit; that wasn't so bad."

Misaki looked at me with daggers in his eyes. "Sex is meant to be in a bedroom! Not public!" he shouted in a whisper, opening up the car door and sitting inside. I followed his move with just a smirk on my face. "No sex in public, Usagi-san!"

"Well, when you really think about it, we didn't have sex." I explained to him as I started the car. "I wasn't able to get my hard-"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" he screamed. "Just drive."

"Come on, Misaki," I leaned over to him, and gave him a long, sensual kiss. Afterwards, his anger seemed to calm down, judging by his blushing face.

"Old pervert," he mumbled.

* * *

Please review! Oh, and if the 'drabbles' are becoming too repetitive and too alike in the other chapters, please tell me. i know that this is called 'Places to not have sex' and that there is some sex in here, but I don't want it to be too repetitive.


	4. The Car

**~Akihiko's POV~**

"You know where to go, correct?" I questioned Misaki as he started up my red convertible.

"Yes, I do." he murmured with a bit of indecisiveness in his voice.

"Make sure your seat belt is on," I told him as I put mine on.

"I have it on," he replied.

"Make sure that you can see with your rear view mirrors," I continued to remind him.

"I can see," he said with a bit of growl in his voice.

"And don't drive over the speed limit,"

"And you're supposed to be the exception to that?" he looked at me with the raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes," I looked back at him. "Yes I am."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, putting my car in drive and slowly starting to drive off.

"Don't make too sharp of turns," I reminded him, and I could tell that it was getting on his nerves.

"I won't." he growled.

Misaki might be annoyed, but I was worried about him. I didn't want him to get into an accident because of his lack of driving skills; I was worried about him, and I needed to make sure he knew the regulations and rules of the road.

Misaki slowly drives onto the street, and merges in with other traffic. I could feel my heart racing, but I took a deep breath and trusted Misaki with his driving. I looked at him, and saw that he had his full concentration on the road. His eyes were locked on the road, but they occasionally switched to the rear view mirror to see in the back.

His delicate hands grasped the steering wheel with bone-white knuckles, and I could tell that he was nervous.

"Don't be nervous," I told him.

"I-I'm not!" he said with much nervousness in his voice.

"Misaki, I'm not a fool." I grinned at him. "I can read your emotions like a children's book."

He became red, but kept his full attention to the road.

Misaki slowly sped up, but kept under the speed limit. A few cars passed beside him in a fit of anger, and I flipped them off.

"Son of bitches," I cursed at them. "Impatient bastards."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki chastised me. "Be polite!"

"Polite?" I scoffed like a drama queen. "My dear Misaki, there is no such thing as 'being polite' on the road. It's every man for himself,"

"But still, you don't need to flip them off!"

"Don't worry about it," I grasped his hand, and he flinched.

"Usagi-san! I need to concentrate on the road!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, if you weren't so nervous and fidgety, you would let me hold your hand."

"I need to keep both hands on the steering wheel!"

"Says who?" I challenged.

"W-well..." he stuttered. "I-I-"

"Just relax," I whispered, leaning near his cheek and giving a soft kiss.

"Usagi-san! I need to concentrate!"

"Yeah, and you need to stay relaxed; I can help you with that... releasing all the tension inside of you..." I whispered sensually, and I could see that he was turning an extreme shade of red.

My hand trailed it's way to a sudden bulge in his pants, and I grinned. "Try to concentrate on the road... but feel the pleasure..."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki took a turn. "Please don't do this in the car,"

"Come on, it'll be fun." I smirked at him, pecking and showering his neck with kisses. All while doing that, I rubbed that bulge in his pants. I could hear a soft moan escape his lips, but Misaki did his best to concentrate.

"Just relax..." I whispered, sucking a part of his neck with much seduction. I placed my hand inside his pants, and I started pumping it.

"No Usagi-san!" Misaki swerved slightly, but not to the point where anyone noticed.

"Shh..." I whispered, moving lower and placing some fingers inside of him.

"Ahh!" he let a groan escape. "Usagi-san! We can't have sex while I'm operating a motor vehicle!" he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"This isn't sex," I take my hand out and lick every single inch of it, enjoying what Misaki offered. "This is foreplay,"

If a tomato saw the shade Misaki was turning, he would be extremely jealous.

I put my hand back down there and continued to play with Misaki as he did his best to concentrate on the road ahead of him. He was gasping heavily, and I was surprised he could still keep this vehicle safe.

"Red light," I murmured, but I said it too late.

"Ahh!" Misaki panicked.

Just then, the both of us heard some police sirens, and I turned around to see the police following us.

"Fuck..." Misaki cursed as he pulled over to the side of the road.

I quickly took my hand out, and licked it with much joy.

"Thanks so much!" he glared at me with some panic at his voice.

"Hey, if only you relaxed... Besides, it was fun... hearing you moan as you accelerated, feeling you come all over my hand-"

"Shut up!" he quickly zipped up his pants and attempted to remain calm as the police officer walked over.

"Afternoon, pal," the officer greeted.

"Officer," Misaki murmured nervously.

"You know you just ran a red light, correct?"

"Yes, officer..." he said with a pouty face.

"Is there any particular reason why?"

"Um..." he started with indecisiveness and hesitance. "I was just... distracted."

"I tried tell him, officer," I told jokingly as I lit up a cigarette. "I tried to tell him."

Misaki gave me daggers, but I just chuckled. Oh... how I loved my little Misaki.

* * *

rude of me to let Misaki get pulled over by an officer, right? Yeah, throw tomatoes at me. Just tell me what you think, I'm open to new ideas, and I really hope that you review!


	5. The Hospital

**~Misaki's POV~**

I gasped for a breath of air all of the sudden, and opened my eyes. Bright, fluorescent lights blinded my vision, and I blinked a couple of times in order to adjust to this brightness.

An annoying beeping noise violated my ear drums, and a very clean and sanitizing smell wafted into my nose. I felt a stinging pain in my torso, and it felt like I could barely even move my leg. A bursting headache dizzied my vision, but I managed to move from my side to my back.

"Misaki!" I heard Usagi-san's voice, and relief flooded my heart. I guess I didn't realize his hand clasping mine, because he squeezed my hand tighter as I looked over to him.

He looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep, and his eyes were a bit red and puffy... was he crying?

"Usagi-san?" my mouth felt a little parched. "What..." I wheezed a bit as my torso started to ache. "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs." he said in a heartbroken voice. "You didn't reply when I tried to wake you up, and I became scared..." he clenched my hand even tighter, and laid his hand on the hospital bed.

The memory of what happened suddenly came to my head, and I nodded in remembrance.

"How... how long have I been out?" I questioned, patting Usagi-san's head.

"Three days," Usagi-san murmured. "Maybe a little more..." he sniffled.

"Are... are you okay, Usagi-san?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled. "You're suffering from a concussion, broken ribs, and a twisted leg, and you're asking if I'm okay?" he questioned me, lifting his head up.

My heart nearly broke at the sight of his face. His eyes were red and puffy, tears were streaming down his face, and his body was shaking uncontrollably. His hand tightened against mine in a way that made me lose circulation to my hand. There were dark circles under his eyes, darker than when he went to finish up his manuscript.

"Please don't do that..." he laid his head against my shoulder. "Please don't leave me like that." he begged.

"...It's okay, Usagi-san," I patted his head. I never saw him look like that. He looked so scared, so afraid, so fearful... so I didn't deny his touch. He must've missed me after all these days of not seeing me.

"I love you," his breath tickled my neck. "I love you so much..."

I just patted his head uncomfortably, wanting him to know that I was here for him.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you..." he apologized, and stood up so he could properly hug me. "Forgive me,"

"It's okay, Usagi-san!" I assured him, patting his shoulder. "With unexpected things like this, you can't always protect me,"

He looked me in the eyes with his beautiful violet eyes, and told me, "I made a promise, Misaki. And I fully intend to keep it," he softly put his lips against my own, and I widened my eyes out of shock.

Wanting to make him happy and put him out of his sadness, I kissed him back. My hands made their way to his face, where I felt his tears against my hands; I wiped them away for him, and brought his face closer to mine.

The annoying beeping noise of the EKG signaled that my heart rate was becoming faster, and I wanted to destroy it for letting Usagi-san know that my heart was beating this fast whenever he kissed me.

He broke off the kiss, and smiled his beautiful, old, Usagi-san smile. "Seems like I know how your heart reacts whenever I kiss you."

"T-That's not true!" I quickly lied.

"The EKG doesn't lie, Misaki." Usagi-san pressed his forehead against mine.

"N-Neither do I!" I stuttered.

"That's why I love you, Misaki," he grinned. "You always make me happy, even when I'm at my most depressed state." He kissed my forehead tenderly, and trailed some butterfly kisses down my face.

He kissed me once more on the lips, and I heard the EKG beeping faster. I opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue in my mouth, and he explored my mouth so deeply that I let slip a moan of satisfaction. The EKG did nothing to back me up.

"Your heart must be loving this treatment," Usagi-san whispered against my lips.

"It- It does not!" I moaned.

"If you think it's embarrassing," Usagi-san grasped my hands and placed them against his face. "Then feel how fast my heart is beating."

I felt his pulse through his face, and it was beating faster than my own heart.

"It always happens when I kiss you," he murmured, kissing me deeply again.

Usagi-san's large hands grasped my face tenderly, as if afraid he would break it. They then trailed down to my hospital outfit, where he started to kiss my neck and leave bite marks all over my neck.

"Usagi-san!" I gasped. "We're in a hospital!"

"I know... but I've missed Misaki." he looked me in the eyes. "I'll be gentle with you," Usagi-san looked at me with such assurance that I fell into his trap and allowed him to go down.

He sucked on my nipples while playing with the other, and I moaned with lust.

"God... I missed you so much, Misaki..." he whispered.

I kept my eyes closed, feeling my face heat up and my heart beat faster.

"Please look at me," he begged. "I haven't seen those beautiful eyes for days, and every second I yearned to look in them."

Just to make him happy, I opened my eyes and became sucked into his violet ones. He gently massaged my lips with his own, and I felt his hands trail down there.

"Usagi-san!" I gasped, breaking off our mouth to mouth contact. I attempted to sit up, but it was painful to even do so.

"Shh... I'll be very gentle," he whispered, shutting off my complaints with his lips.

The annoying EKG kept on beeping faster and faster as Usagi-san pumped me down there, and the only thing I could do was just wrap my arms around his neck.

Usagi-san decided to mount onto the hospital bed, which creaked suspiciously. I heard him taking off his belt, and saw him unbuttoning his zipper.

"Usagi-san!" I wanted to push him away. "This is a hospital!" I told him.

"You've gotten me aroused, and I haven't had any of you for days..." he gently inserted it into me without any preparation, and my heart beat faster than I could even imagine. The EKG made it sound like I was having a heart attack.

Usagi-san thrusted into me, and I used the pillow behind me to muffle my screams. I could feel myself become very tight around him, and I gasped heavily at this sudden insertion.

"Shh," he whispered, taking the pillow off of my face as he thrusted again. "It's okay,"

As he continued to thrust into me, the creaking of the bed did nothing to reassure me. I wanted to tell Usagi-san to stop, but with another thrust from him, I felt the bed to the side very sharply. This caused Usagi-san and I to fall over towards the ground, where I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

* * *

**~Later~**

"Is everything okay?" Dr Kusama questioned me.

"Yeah..." I mumbled with a bit of grumpiness.

"It says here that your heart rate was extremely high. Did something happen?" he questioned me with suspicion.

"I... I just... I was just having a nightmare..." I didn't dare tell him that my lover was having sex with me. "

"Oh, well, thank goodness it was only a nightmare..." he murmured. I glared at Usagi-san, who pouted at me innocently. Dammit... I couldn't stay mad at that kind of face. "Other than the shoulder, it seems like no other injuries have worsened. We will keep you in the hospital for a few days, give you some medicine for your ribs and your concussion, as well as some crutches to get used to when we release you."

"Okay," I mumbled, rubbing the throbbing pain at my shoulder.

* * *

**~A week later~**

It wasn't that hard cooking with a twisted leg, but it was hard to clean with. So, Usagi-san decided to pitch in and help me so I wouldn't strain myself.

As I cut some vegetables, I looked over to see that Aikawa was reading over Usagi-san's manuscript.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital," Usagi-san apologized behind me, kissing me on the cheek gently.

"Whatever..." I grumbled unhappily.

"At least I got to know what Misaki feels like when I kiss him." he kissed me on the cheek again.

I ignored that comment with full awareness that he wanted to tease me.

"And again, I'm sorry that you got more hurt because of me," he pouted innocently with his violet eyes staring into mine.

I sighed. "It's fine..." I mumbled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I grumbled, and he smiled happily, giving me another loving kiss on the cheek. No matter what he did, I would always love him.

"EEEE! Sensei! You got in some hospital sex!" Aikawa squealed and I glared over at Usagi-san, who just looked at me as if he did nothing.

"What? You didn't say you didn't have a good time,"

I would always love him, huh? Not this time.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review!


	6. The Elevator

**~Misaki's POV~**

"Leave it to you to forget your manuscript at home!" I grumbled as I walked into Marukawa Publishing building with a bit of a limp. Usagi-san stood there with just a look of no interest.

"It's not my fault..." he mumbled as he met up with me.

"Oh, yeah, of course it isn't." my voice dripped with sarcasm. "Just because it's _your_ manuscript which _you_ wrote, and which _you_ happened to forget at home, it clearly doesn't make it _your_ fault."

"What are you so angry about?" he asked as we walked to the elevator.

When Usagi-san called me, I was still asleep. I had a day off, and I wanted to just sleep in. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I received all night sex pain in my hips from the man standing beside me, and I wanted to rest. But no - he conveniently forgot his manuscript. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, and yawned. "Nothing..." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry I woke you up early - I just wanted to see you." he pushed the button to go up the elevator.

"Of course you did."

I suddenly felt Usagi-san's presence hovering over me. "Is your body okay?" he whispered.

I became red and stepped a few feet away from him. "As if! I'll never be able to get used to this feeling!" I rubbed my back.

He just grinned as the elevator came, and I walked in after him. "Then I'll make sure that you get used to it." The elevators closed, and we were the only ones in. "Besides, you weren't complaining last night in my bed. You were actually pretty happy,"

I turned extremely red at his words, and backed away from him. "D-Don't say such embarrassing stuff!" I stuttered.

Usagi-san smirked, and I quickly looked away. As he was about to walk towards me, I felt the elevator tremble a bit, and then abruptly stop. "What the hell?" he asked with his eyebrows narrowing. He started pressing the buttons, but the elevator was stuck.

"Shit..." I cursed in a bit of a panic. "Are we stuck in here?"

Usagi-san pressed the 'open door' button of the elevator, and moved the elevator doors. We were met with a metal wall. "Dammit..." Usagi-san brought out his cell phone and started dialing a number. He put his ear against it. "Aikawa, it's me. Yes, I have the manuscript, but the elevators are stuck. Yes, we're in Marukawa Publishing. Okay... a few hours? Yeah, we can wait that long. But you better hurry, Misaki looks like he's going to have an emotional breakdown." he quickly hung up.

My body started shaking, and I sat on the elevator floor. "This is fantastic! We're stuck in an elevator for some long hours!"

"Come on," Usagi-san sat beside me. "It's not that bad. At least I get to spend time with you while we wait for them to fix the elevator." he grinned.

"You always use my misfortunes to your advantage, don't you?" I questioned, leaning against the elevator wall.

"You think spending time with me, the one you love, is a misfortune?" he looked at me with all seriousness, and my blush automatically returned.

"N-No! I just meant that being stuck in an elevator..." I looked away. "I n-never m-meant it in t-that sort of way."

"Really?" he asked, putting his head against the wall.

"Yes! I mean it!" I told him with more ferociousness, surprising him. I didn't want him to think that I hated spending time with him. "I-If I never liked spending time with you, t-then I obviously... I obviously wouldn't be here with you. But here I am... So it means something" my blush was further deepened, and I dared not to look at the man sitting next to me.

"Misaki," he turned my head so that I would look directly look in his eyes. My heart beat faster, and I attempted to turn my face away. "Do you expect me to let you go after that confession?" he kept my face looking towards his face.

"Usagi-san!" I realized what his intentions were, and scooted away from him. "No! No! No! No! No! No! We are not having sex in an elevator!"

"Well, we can pass the time away," Usagi-san got up and walked over to me. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"No!" I stood up. "This is a public place, and I work here! What if they find out about our relationship?"

"I don't care," he lifted up my face and captured my lips with his own. He quickly slipped his tongue into my mouth as he gently, yet with some roughness, massaged my lips.

"Usagi-san..." I moaned against his lips, but he kept his lips on mine. His hands made their way to my clothing, unbuttoning them gently. "Not here..."

"Shh," he whispered, biting my ear.

"You've got to be joking me..." I groaned as he trailed his lips down my neck. I felt my shirt fall off of my body, and the coldness of the elevator walls shocked me. "Shit!" I cursed. "It's cold."

Usagi-san trailed his lips down my torso, licking his soft tongue all over. He started sucking my nipples and played with the other. I gasped heavily with pleasure. "Usagi-san!" I berated him. "We should really stop this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that - you're already aroused..." he grinned as his hand stroked my hardened member down there. Usagi-san gotton on his knees, and unbuckled my belt. With a swift movement, my pants fell down and Usagi-san started sucking me down there.

I suppressed a moan, afraid that someone outside might hear us. I put my hand over my mouth as he continued sucking me, never stopping and only going faster. I fell to the ground, feeling weak in the knees. "Usagi-san..." I let a moan slip.

"Are you okay?" he asked, starting to mount over me.

"Usagi-san!" I attempted to get off of him. "We just did it last night, and I'm still sore from it!"

"It'll be fine," he stroked my hair. "Besides, the only thing you will be feeling is pleasure," he smirked.

"Usagi-san-" I felt him thrust into me, and I covered my mouth to lower the sound of my screaming.

"Just relax..." he whispered, continuing to thrust into me harder. "You're really tight, you know?"

"Because...! You - didn't...aah... prep-aah! prepare me..." I clutched onto him helplessly, feeling his pale torso against my hands.

Usagi-san put his lips against mine as he continued thrusting, as if it would make everything better. "I love you, Misaki," he whispered against my lips. "Thank you for that confession," he smiled noticeable, and my heart skipped a few beats.

Just then, I felt the elevator tremble, and it started to move. I quickly scrambled off of Usagi-san and quickly put my pants on.

Usagi-san's phone ran, and he picked it up. "Aikawa? Yeah it's moving. So it's working now?"

Those words shocked me, and I scrambled to put my clothes in the right order, while Usagi-san just had to zip up his pants. The elevator slowed to a stop, and the elevator doors opened.

I turned around to stand next to Usagi-san with my red blushed face. Coming inside were two people, a tall guy with black hair, hazel eyes, and a demeaning look much like Usagi-san's. The other guy had short light brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked a bit annoyed to be with this guy, and he resembled me.

"Oh, you guys were stuck in the elevator, right?" the guy resembling me said. "Eh? Usami Akihiko?"

"Huh?" Usagi-san looked at the guy. "Ah, Onodera." he regarded the guy.

"You know this guy?" the guy with hazel eyes and I questioned at the same time.

"I was editor back when I worked at Onodera Publishing," Onodera said. "So you're at Marukawa now?"

"Yep, and the person I work with is a total bitch," he cursed about Aikawa. "So what are you doing here? Attempting to prove that you're not riding your father's coat tails?" he joked, but Onodera rubbed the back of his nervous.

"I work with Shoujo Manga now..." he said uneasily.

The guy with black hair coughed purposefully, wanting to make his presence known.

"And this is my boss, Takano." he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Pleasure," Usagi-san said with absolutely no interest, but Takano seemed to acknowledged that with no interest as well. It's like they were brothers.

"So you guys were stuck in an elevator?" Onodera asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine..." I grumbled, giving daggers at Usagi-san.

"Oh, and who are you?"

"He's my boyfriend," Usagi-san said simply.

I felt everyone stare at me, and I quickly said, "And by boyfriend, he means a boy that is a friend! We in no way have any physical relationships with one another! I mean... that's just absurd, isn't it?"

"You guys looked like you had fun while waiting for the elevator to be fixed," Takano said as he looked at me and Usagi-san, and assessed the situation.

"No! We had the absolute most horrible time in here!" I said as my blush deepened.

Usagi-san chuckled. "He's just angry because we didn't get to finish up our se-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing. "Our sensational conversation! Y-Yeah we had a pretty sensation conversation while waiting!"

Takano assessed me and then chuckled, leaning in closer to Usagi-san. "Yeah, I'd be pretty angry if I didn't get to finish."

"I'm not angry about that!" I yelled. "I'm angry because I had to spend time with this guy!"

"Yeah, sure," Takano grinned.

My face became red as a tomato, and Onodera shifted uneasily. I had to remember to put some green peppers in Usagi-san's dinner tonight.

* * *

Just so you guys know, I am taking up new ideas, since I'm kind of brain dead at the moment, so feel free to message me the ideas!


	7. The Beach

**~Akihiko's POV~**

I sighed heavily, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I had just finished writing the manuscript for Aikawa, so I felt like taking a nap with Misaki in my arms.

But I couldn't - nor did I want to. I was away on a vacation to the beach, where I knew that Misaki had wanted to go for some time. I quickly escaped from my penthouse from the demon woman's clutches, and made my way to the beach.

But since we got here, I wasn't able to spend some time with Misaki. I wanted to be able to finish up my work so I could have a lot of time to him for myself during this vacation. And - God forbid - I didn't want Misaki to spontaneously find that bastard mangaka guy, who is always wanting to meet him and steal Misaki from me. Even though we left discretely, that mangaka... I didn't want to think of the possibilities.

I cracked my knuckles, and turned around. Misaki wasn't in here - he was walking on the beach, alone. I felt bad for Misaki - I could tell that he wanted to spend this vacation with me, but I was busy with work, so he was just by himself.

I stood up from my seat and quickly followed him out onto the beach.

The moon was bright and high in the sky, illuminating the stars in a magnificent way. The tides were a bit higher because it was night, the water gently lapped at the sand and there were still imprints from Misaki walking. No one else was around, thankfully.

I quietly, but briskly, walked towards Misaki, and I noticed everything about him. The way his chocolate locks swayed in the cool night wind, the way his skin illuminated under the light of the moon. I could only imagine what his eyes looked like under the moon, but his back was toward me.

As I neared him, I gently put my arms around him, kissing his neck softly.

"EEK!" he screamed, nearly breaking my eardrums. "Usagi-san!" he pouted adorably, facing me. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Why does Misaki have to be afraid? He's here with me," I put my arm around him.

He still pouted, even when I tangled my fingers with his. We continued walking from where he stopped, and I squeezed his small and delicate hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend time with you. I know that Misaki wanted to spend time on the beach with me, but I wasn't able to. I was trying to finish up my work just to be with you,"

Misaki blushed, and turned away. "I-It's fine. Your work is important, anyways,"

"Misaki," I made him face me. "You are more important than the oxygen I breathe."

He blushed intensely under the moon in such a seductive manner, and I gently kissed his forehead, gathering his body into mine.

"Usagi-san!" I felt his heartbeat quicken.

I grinned and just sat him down next to me. Both of us laid down, gazing at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful..." I heard him whisper.

"They are," I smiled gently. I could tell he looked at my smile, and he smiled. This was the face I would only show to Misaki

Both of us stayed like that for some time, just gazing at the stars with him in my arms, hearing his soft pulse, feeling the heat he radiated... I looked down at Misaki, and I felt my heart stop. His eyes illuminated gently in the light of the moon, and they expressed happiness and love. I wrapped him tighter around my arms, and started kissing his face.

His eyes widened, but I continued kissing him. I reached his lips, and started massaging them with my own. I slid my mouth into his, and explored the cavern of his mouth.

I heard Misaki moaning gently, and I straddled his hips under mine. Just hearing him moan and groan as I felt his tongue made me hard. I moved to his neck, sucking the soft skin and biting it gently - let that bastard mangaka see these love bites. I slid my hands under his shirt, and I heard him gasp. "Usagi-san!"

"What is it, love?" I smiled, playing with his nipples.

"I- Ah!" he gasped, wiggling under me. "We're at the beach! What if people see us?"

"Nobody is here," I told, silencing him by kissing him fully. I took his shirt off, and took off my own. "Besides... it's a new place for sex."

"But-" his face was flushed.

"You wanted to spend this vacation with me, right?" I grinned, sucking on his nipples.

"Ah!" his breath hitched, and his body moved under my own. "Ow!" he mumbled.

I took off his pants swiftly, and started to suck him, whilst preparing him by adding in fingers. Misaki's body arched against my own, and it made me harder.

"Usagi-san!" he said with a different tone. "The sand-"

I didn't hear him, for his moans just deafened me with ecstasy and passion. I was getting harder with each passing minute, and I took off my own pants. When I thought Misaki was prepared enough, I slid my member inside.

"Usagi-san!-" he gasped. "The sand-! It's abrasive! AH!" he groaned as I thrust into him. "Usagi-san - please stop!"

His voice changed, and I looked at him. I could see in his eyes that he was hurting, so I stopped what I was doing. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

"It's the sand!" he said, getting up. "It's hurting me." he rubbed his back. "And it's getting into... places!"

"Oh..." I looked at his body, and saw that there were some red marks against his body. "Shit..." I cursed. "Come on, let's get back."

We quickly put out clothes back on and walked back. Well, walking was an understatement. I was dragging Misaki quickly because I wanted to pound into him senselessly.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki pouted with a nervous look. He knew what was going to happen when we got back.

I just smiled at Misaki, a smile that told him even though I would pound him roughly, all he would feel is love.

* * *

Yeah... this one wasn't exactly funny. I don't exactly know how to write a sex scene on a beach. I heard the sand is abrasive, and it gets into places.

Well, I hope you guys eat least enjoyed it and I am still open to new ideas. Thanks so much to those who have already offered me new ideas!


	8. The Library

**~Akihiko's POV~**

"Thanks for coming to the library with me, Misaki," Akihiko smiled at his lover as they walked through the entrance of the library.

Misaki just looked away shyly. "It's because you needed inspiration for your next book. So, I thought I could be of some assistance to you," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I just smiled. "You're cute," I pecked his cheek, and he turned a deep red. But I was just glad he didn't push me away for doing an act like that.

"So... how long do you think we'll be here?" Misaki asked me. I knew he wanted to go home and spend the rest of the day with me. Today was his day off, and I could understand why he would want to get home so quickly. He'd wanted to spend time with me, which was rare for us due to our busy schedules.

"Just a couple of hours. Is that fine?" I blinked my innocent, violet eyes at him.

He turned even redder. "Y-yeah, that's fine. I will just do my university homework. Maybe I'll be able to get it done," he said optimistically.

"I'll come over to you when I'm done. It shouldn't take long, okay?"

Misaki nodded, and I could see the bit of disappointment in his eyes. Hell, I really wanted to spend time with him as well. But for that happen, I had to get Aikawa off my ass.

Both of us went our separate ways; Misaki went to sit by the tables, and I went over to the shelves of books and started grabbing random books. I skimmed through their summaries and read the first few chapters of the books.

Slowly, an inspiration came into mind for me. I continued going through more books.

I looked over to where Misaki was doing his homework. Headphones were in his ears, and he looked to be concentration fully on his homework. I smiled, amused at my lover's devotion to get things right and get them done. I guess that's what I always admired about him, and that's probably why I fell in love with him.

I sighed, not wanting to bother him. I went back to the books in front of my eyes, and skimmed through the titles. Not much had popped out to me. After some time, I found a book that caught my interest. Reading the summary and the first chapter was not enough though, and so I sat into a library chair that was secluded from the main library hall and started reading it.

I don't know what happened after reading the next few chapters. Before I knew it, I heard the doors slamming shut, and the lights closing. I jolted in my seat, and the book fell from my head. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. I had been so tired from waiting for Misaki to come home, as well as doing some work for Aikawa, that I must have fallen asleep.

It was dark, save for the sunlight peaking through the large windows.

"Misaki?" I questioned with a worry. Misaki would have come find me before the library closed to come and get me. I quickly ran to the last place I saw he was sitting, and sure enough, he was there. His headphones were in his ears, and he was sleeping on top of his homework.

I smiled at his peaceful looking expression. It looked so pure and so real. Not even words could capture his description at the moment.

Silently, I moved over to him and gently touched him. He jolted in his seat, and blinked tiredly. "Usagi-san?" he asked innocently.

"Misaki, the library is closed." I told him.

"What?" that seemed to wake him up. "Seriously?" Misaki panicked and got all of his stuff together. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Misaki, I was asleep as well," I said.

"Oh..." Misaki looked disappointed as he said that. He looked at his watch, and sighed. "We've wasted half the day..."

"Don't say that, love." I gently stroked his hair. "We got to spend it together,"

"No we didn't," he pouted with sadness. He put his messenger bag over his shoulder and started walking. "We fell asleep till the library closed. We didn't even get to spend time with one another. You were browsing for books, and I was doing homework."

"Oh, did you miss me that much, Misaki?" I grabbed his hands and pushed him up against the book shelves. I stared into his innocent green orbs.

He pouted a bit stubbornly, and that aroused me a bit. "T-This was my day off Usagi-san. And..." he hesitated a bit. "I wanted to spend it with you..."

"We can still spend it together," I nuzzled in between the crevice of his neck and shoulder. "We're alone, there isn't anyone to bother us, and we're together," I whispered, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Usagi-san!" he seemed to panic at that. "We're in a library!"

"But no one is around," I trailed my lips up to his lips, which I captured passionately and with much love.

Misaki moaned in such a seductive manner in our first few moments of kissing that I became hard. I kissed him more roughly, forcing my tongue through his mouth and making it explore every inch of his mouth.

Misaki groaned, and I could feel him getting hard. He tangled his fingers through my hair, and it was my turn to groan. I moved my tongue so that it would go deeper and deeper into his mouth, and I could feel him becoming weak from my kisses.

A trail of saliva connected our mouths as we broke the kiss, and I moved my lips down to his neck. I started sucking certain parts of his skin, enjoying the softness of his beautiful skin and the smell he resonated.

Misaki released a feral moan that aroused me so much. I took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt once I was done lathering his neck in saliva. I started playing with his nipples, and I was happy to hear him react cooperatively.

"You like it with my fingers or with my mouth?" I questioned him, forcing his eyes to looking into mine.

His face was flushed with embarrassment. "M-mouth..." he let slip, and I grinned.

I moved my lips to his right nipple and started sucking it gently and with much care. I played with his other nipple, and Misaki released beautiful sounds of pleasure.

Soon, I wasn't able to take it anymore. I picked up Misaki and gently set him on the library table. I locked lips with him, taking his pants off with swiftness. Then, I undid my own belt and released my throbbing member.

"Usagi-san, are you sure?" Misaki asked, breathing heavily.

I didn't answer, and instead, continued to kiss him. Gently, I positioned my member in his hole - Misaki probably wasn't ready for it, but I don't think I could've hold out long enough.

Misaki inhaled a sharp breath as my large member penetrated his small hole, and I felt satisfaction when it sucked up my member.

"Haaaa...AH!" Misaki writhed in pleasure as I thrusted into him a bit too harshly. So I gently kissed him to help with the pain. I continued to thrust in and out, feeling so much pleasure seeing my love moan loudly in ecstasy and love.

"You like that, Misaki?" I grinned as I thrusted a bit faster, aroused by his facial expressions.

Misaki just released another feral cry that made me want to make a mess out of him.

And suddenly, I heard the door of the library jangling. Misaki soon heard it as well, and started to panic. The door opened, and a voice asked, "Is anyone in here?" someone asked.

Quickly, Misaki pulled up his pants and put on his jacket without his shirt.

I did the same but with anger and frustration. Interrupt my sex session with Misaki? You are doomed to pay.

"Yes, we're here!" Misaki straightened himself out, but his face was beaded with sweat and flushed from our session.

"You folks okay? We heard some loud screaming," it was a security guard.

"Oh that was me - I was panicking that we might be stuck here forever," Misaki breathed uneasily and smiled fakely.

Misaki and I quickly left the library afterwards, with him blushing so red.

I huffed, disappointed that my session with Misaki was interrupted.

"That was embarrassing," Misaki covered his face as we entered my car.

"Aw, don't be sad Misaki," I smiled. "I thought you were amazing and beautiful during out session," I grinned, and he hit me with a pout.

I quickly sped back home, where I made a larger mess of him.

* * *

**Not my best, but... It will do, right?**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I just haven't really had inspiration for this really... i'm still open to ideas, but I might just give this story to someone else if they want to continue it. **


	9. The University

**I would like to take this moment to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers, one namely JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo . But I appreciate everyone's reviews, so thank you so much, and I hope you continue to give me new ideas.**

* * *

**~Misaki's POV~**

"Takahashi!" an abrupt voice yelled in my eardrums, and I jolted in my seat. I looked up to see Kamijou-devil and Usagi-san standing side by side. My teacher scowled at me, but Usagi-san's soft smile of amusement eased the shame of sleeping in class. "Tsk, sleeping in my class. If you weren't Akihiko's friend, I would've slammed you with a brick."

I quickly stood up and bowed to my teacher. "Eh, I'm really sorry Kamijou-sensei! I promise it won't happen again! Please forgive me!" I pleaded with my doe eyes, hoping it would soften him.

Kamijou-devil just sighed.

"He was working on your essay all week and all night, Hiroki," Usagi-san told my teacher. "He didn't stop writing until he thought it was perfect."

"He probably got help from you," he scowled.

"Nope, he did it all by himself," Usagi-san smiled proudly. "He didn't get any sleep until he made sure his essay was the most perfect it could be.

"Whatever. It's not my problem." Kamijou-devil just weaved a hand through his hair. "Next time, Takahashi, no sleeping in my class."

"Yes, Kamijou-sensei!" I quickly said.

He soon left, leaving me and Usagi-san in the lecture hall all by ourselves. I sat down, feeling so sleepy. But, I gathered my books and my materials into my bag.

"Are you okay?" Usagi-san questioned me.

"I'm alright," I replied, yawning afterwards. I soon felt cooling hands cup my face, and lips occupying mine passionately, and a tongue invading my mouth. I widened my eyes in shock. "Usagi-san!" I stepped back, feeling surprised.

"What?" He just smiled at me.

"We're... we're at my school!" I told him, feeling so flustered.

"But..." he looked at me with his innocent eyes. "I missed you this week."

I saddened my eyes. Because I was working on school work, Usagi-san abstained from me because he didn't want to bother me. Which meant we didn't have sex or even touch each other, which was surprising. I would admit that I miss Usagi-san as well. His beautiful, intoxicating amethyst eyes... his lean and pale body... his ashy, soft locks tangled in my fingers... his warm and comforting kisses... his gently yet powerful caresses...

I didn't realize it, but Usagi-san did. He grinned at what he saw, and hugged me. His hand moved down there, and started kissing my neck. "Seems like someone else has missed me as well. I don't think you've been giving it the attention it deserves, Misaki." He brought my face forward, and brushed his lips against mine as he said, "Let me fix that for you,"

He passionately kissed me, and I moaned at the feelings he gave me. I missed his kisses so much, that I lessened the space between us and wrapped my arms around him.

Usagi-san moved his hands down my clothing, undoing the buttons and gently stripping me.

"Usagi-san..." I breathed, breaking away from the kiss. "We... we're at my school," I breathed. "We shouldn't," I looked up at him, and saw that he wanted me so badly. Nothing would stop him.

"I love you," He brought me into a deeper and rougher kiss, one that sent me on edge. I moaned a bit louder, loving the feeling of his hands around me. He gently dropped my pants and leaned me over the table so my stomach was on the surface. At this moment, I didn't care if I was at school or not. I missed Usagi-san so much, that I wanted him now.

He prepared me, first sticking two fingers. He soon stretched it out using three fingers. I gasped, balling my hands into a fist at this pleasure.

"Can I, Misaki?" he asked with resistance in his voice. I nodded in ecstasy, feeling as though I was on a high.

And then I felt his large member intrude my small hole. I gasped, and soon moaned as it was fully thrusted inside of me. "U... Usagi-san-!" I gasped when he thrust back in again.

I felt so much pleasure and so much happiness when he thrust into me. Usagi-san was clearly eager, as he soon started to thrust faster than expected. All I could was moan and groan as his huge member violated me. I couldn't think straight, and I was seeing white bright spots behind my eyes.

And then suddenly, I heard the door jangling. Shit - students were coming in for the next lecture!

As the door opened, I quickly fell from the surface of the desk and hid under the table. Usagi-san turned around and zipped himself up quickly. I uncomfortably put my clothes back on due to the small space under the desk.

"Oh my gosh! It's Usami Akihiko, the famous novelist!" some students exclaimed.

Usagi-san quickly walked from where he was standing and towards the front, putting on a poker face of happiness.

"What are you doing here?" a student asked.

"Oh, just visiting an old friend." Usagi-san smiled, lying.

I quickly got myself presentable, and started sneaking off into the back entrance while Usagi-san kept them occupied.

I ran away from the room and didn't stop until I was outside, where I held myself on a tree and started gasping. People almost found out about my relationship with Usagi-san... That would have been a bad reputation for him.

I took in deep breaths, and tried to cool my red face.

It wasn't before long that Usagi-san came out with a smirk on his face as he walked towards me.

"That was close!" I told him, walking beside him.

"Yes it was. If only for a few more seconds, everyone would know that you belong to me," he grinned.

"Usagi-san!" I scolded him. "You would get a bad reputation if they found out about us!"

"I don't care about anything else except you, love," both of us walk towards the car. I quickly get in, and take deep breaths. As Usagi-san gets in, he leans over and starts kissing me. His hand trails down to the place where he pounded me, and I could feel him smirking with amusement as he fingered it. "Hmm, still pretty loosened up there. I think we can continue where we left off."

I didn't say anything against it, and Usagi-san just gently brushed my cheeks.

"God, I love you Misaki." he whispered before starting the car.

"I love you too..." I murmured. I knew he heard it. I intended for that happen. I knew he would pound me so hard tonight that I would never be able to walk for a week. And that was alright for me. Maybe I wanted that.

I blushed at my pervertedness, but I just accepted it with anticipation of going back home.

* * *

**so how was it? Everyone was asking for one to be as school, so here is my version of it. I hope you enjoy it, and I am open to ideas.**

**Please review!**


	10. The Photo Booth

**~Misaki's POV~**

"So, have you gotten some inspiration for your novel?" I questioned Usagi-san as both of us walked beside each other. Usagi-san and I were on a sort of date, but a date in which he got information for the current book he was writing.

"Yes, thank you very much, Misaki, for helping me," he smiled at me gently, and I looked away with redness on my face. Why did he always make me blush like that?

Both of us were walking around the mall, just window shopping and eating together. It was nice to be able to do something like this with Usagi-san. We never really went out on dates, maybe because spending time at home was good enough for us. But still, I liked to go out with Usagi-san. It felt nice.

The mall was still a bit crowded, but slightly empty. It was near evening, and I scheduled a dinner for both of us at a small, homey restaurant. We had some to kill, but we walked around the mall so many times.

Just then, something caught my eyes. It was an adorable teddy bear shaped alarm clock at a nearby store. It looked exactly like Suzuki-san, and I knew that Usagi-san would love it so much.

"Wait here," I told him, and quickly ran inside. I wanted it to be a surprise for him.

Quickly, I got the box containing the bear alarm clock and purchased it with happiness flowing throughout me. I really hoped Usagi-san loved it.

I walked out with Usagi-san giving me a questioning look. "I-I-" I started to stutter as those piercing violet eyes stared at me with love. "I bought something for you." I gave it to him as I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily.

As he opened up the bag, his eyes widened in surprise. A small curve played at the edges of his lips, and it was the smile I loved to see the most. I could see that Usagi-san was extremely happy about his new alarm clock when he looked at me with such beautiful happiness.

"Thank you, Misaki," he ruffled my hair. We probably looked like a son and a father, since my looks were deceiving. "Misaki, let's go there," he pointed to a photo booth, and I beamed at the offer.

I always wanted to go to a photo booth like I had seen in TV or in the movies. "Sure!" both of us quickly walked over to the booth. We stepped in the tight space, and I put in the money so the photo shoot of it could start.

But before I could sit down comfortable, Usagi-san lifts me up and puts me on his lap, with my legs on either side of his.

"Usagi-san!" I squeeked in surprise.

"Thank you so much Misaki, you don't know how happy you make me." he brought me into a soft, loving and delicate kiss. He grasped my hairs before I realized it and brought me deeper, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I was completely caught off guard. I pushed back nearly immediately with surprise. "Usagi-san - we're at the mall!"

He stroked through my locks of brown hair. "There's a reason why I wanted to go here," he whispered with such seduction in his voice it almost made me melt. "There is privacy," he nudged his head towards the cloaked entrance of the photo booth. "And I have to take you here and now. I don't know if I can wait..."

Usagi-san brought me into a deep kiss with his tongue all the way to the back of my mouth. I moaned quietly, hoping no one could hear us. His hot tongue inside my mouth made me feel weak, and it reminded me of something similar he did to me...

"Ooh, seems like someone wants me to take them," he teased as both of our members hardened at the same time.

"Usagi-san..." I tried to scold him, but he was sucking parts of my neck, moving my hips so we could feel each other more. I gasped and groaned, feeling myself getting harder every single time he grinded against me. "...Ah!" I covered my mouth, not wanting anyone to hear us.

Flash.

That was the first picture. Four more pictures to go.

Usagi-san took my pants off quickly and did the same with his. His growing erection made me blush with embarrassment, but I couldn't help to not look away. It was extremely huge, and looked... delicious. I blushed at my sudden pervertedness - perhaps Usagi-san's thoughts were rubbing off on me.

"Ride me, Misaki," Usagi-san begged, licking my neck so smoothly and tenderly.

"But... Usagi-san - the mall-"

"All I care about is you, Misaki, nothing else," he looked deep into my eyes. "I want you right now," he whispered against my lips, and I couldn't help but not fall into his demands.

He lifted my small hips up and gently placed them on top of his member. I stifled a gasp as I felt him filling me up. My eyes watered from pain, which was soon replaced with pleasure.

"All the way," he begged, clinging to my body like a blind man to a wall. I complied with him, and sat myself onto his lap so that he was fully inside of me.

Flash.

The second picture. Three more pictures left.

Usagi-san once again placed his lips on top of mine, and passionately kissed me as he thrusted himself into me. He helped me to move up and down, and I had to suppress my moans and groans of pleasure so no one would notice this.

"Ah... HA-" I laid my head in the crevice of his neck, clinging to him desperately.

"God, Misaki, you're so tight around me," I could feel him smiling. "I love it..." he continued his passionate thrusts only going quicker and quicker and never stopping at all. I loved this feeling.

Flash.

The third picture. Two more to go.

Usagi-san unbutton my shirt so that he could see my creamy skin. He started licking its different parts, and soon decided to please me even more by playing with my nipples. He licked one of them and touched the other. I stifled my screams, only taking in deep, panting breaths to suppress the urge to scream.

"Are you okay?" he asked, starting to hit my pleasure spot.

I bit my lip in ectasy, feeling so happy and great when he hit that spot. He pounded it furiously, enjoying my facial reactions apparently.

"I'm about to..." I whispered, unable to take much more of his loving and lustful pounds.

"Wait," Usagi-san begged, wanting to come with me at the same time.

Flash.

The fourth picture. One more left.

Usagi-san continued pounding that area with no mercy, and I just locked my legs around his waist, never wanting the space to leave our bodies. He gently grabbed by waists and thrusted my body down. I quickly hid in his chest and let out a slight scream of pleasure. God, that felt so amazing. Usagi-san seemed to notice that, and did it once more with me. Soon enough, he continued to do this, knowing this would send me off the edge.

Just as both of us were going to climax together, just as Usagi-san was going to hit me in that pleasure spot again, a sudden voice interrupted us, "Is everything okay in there?"

Flash.

The fifth picture.

I widened my eyes, and took deep breaths. "Uh, yes! We're just... goofing around with each other!" I got off of Usagi-san and pulled up my pants quickly, making sure that I looked presentable enough to the people outside.

Usagi-san grumpily complied with my actions, and zipped himself up. Both of us walked out of the photo booth and quickly got our pictures, leaving the scene quickly as to not look suspicious.

When both of us got outside, I stopped to take a breath and cool down my heated face.

Usagi-san looked at out photo booth pictures, and grinned at each of them. I looked at him with a questioning face, and he showed them to me. I turned red once more in embarrassment. They were the photos of me and Usagi-san having sex. My face was the clear focal point in the picture.

"I'm going to keep these. Especially the fourth one.

I blushed, looking at the fourth one. That was when I almost climaxed.

"No doing it at the mall! Especially in tiny places!" I told Usagi-san sternly as we walked to his car.

"But it was quite fun. You were enjoying yourself." he smirked at me.

I didn't say anything against it. I just sighed, and looked on the list. "S-so, we-we're going to the diner now,"

"How about we skip dinner today?" he leaned down to my level. "I've got some food that is waiting to be finished," he licked his lips as he looked at me.

I turned my gaze away, but Usagi-san just turned it back and kissed me passionately and deeply. After a couple of minutes, we broke the kiss, and he looked at me with such lust.

"I can't wait to pound you again tonight," he smirked seductively. When I didn't say anything, his face softened and he looked at me. "I love you, Misaki."

I pouted a bit. "Love you too..." I mumbled.

* * *

**thank you for such tasteful ideas and reviews. please keep on doing so, and I thank you for the patronage.**


End file.
